


Support Group for Monsters

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi, a mundane everyday human, attends an "Alternative Support Group" that is made up of monsters.





	Support Group for Monsters

“I just don’t understand him!  I’m a ghost, a poltergeist, I’m scary and he should be running away not following me around asking me questions like I’m his eighth grade science project!”  The lights flickered as Tooru’s emotions got the best of him. Hajime tried the breathing exercises that someone had given him a long time ago for his anger issues.  Hajime had tried to tell them that he didn’t have anger issues, it’s just Tooru that made Hajime’s usually endless patience snap.

 

Takahiro liked to tease Hajime that he should take it easy on Tooru, he was a ghost after all.  Stuck forever as an 18 year old teen, never allowed to grow up or move on. Even his interactions with other people was limited.  But Takahiro was a fae after all. Not the kind that assisted or helped others in anyway. He was the kind that sold trusting people cursed objects, taking their money and than the object back when it inevitably killed them.

 

“There’s a-” Tobio spoke up and a light above Tooru burst, raining glass and sparks around him as his face flashed into the visage of a horrible car accident victim.

 

When Tooru first started to flicker back and forth like that Hajime would  have to look away or sometimes even leave the room. As much as Hajime snapped and snarled at Tooru, he had been his best friend since childhood and learning he had died when they had such plans for the future killed something inside of Hajime.  Before Hajime could even properly mourn his best friend appeared at the foot of his bed, whispering things of a headache and bad dreams.

 

It had taken a while for either of them to find their footing in this suddenly near world they were thrust in.  Hajime had stayed local for college, afraid that if he left than Tooru would have no one to interact with and something bad would happen to him.  It left Hajime with a foot in both worlds and feeling apart of neither.

 

Then over a year ago Tooru had found this group, a support group.  Yachi, the witch who had organized it all liked to call it an Alternative Support Group.  Everyone else called it as it was, a Support Group for Monsters. Well, monsters and one human.  That human being Hajime because Tooru couldn’t do a damn thing without him.

 

“I’m sorry Tobio, was I speaking?”  Tooru asked in a sickly sweet voice.  Hajime’s leg began to jiggle restlessly as Yachi raised her hands but she looked too scared to interrupt.

 

Suddenly a knee was pressing lightly against Hajime’s bouncing leg, causing it to stop in surprise.  The move was so smooth and natural it didn’t look purposeful at all, but Hajime turned to see the smile on the man’s face next to him.  Sawamura Daichi was as handsome as he was the first day Hajime had met him, inhaling his tea down the wrong hole as Daichi showed up late, dripping wet from the rain outside and smiling apologetically.

 

“Oikawa.”  Daichi spoke up and everyone held their breath.  “Did you ever think that maybe he’s asking you so many questions because he has a ghost in his life he isn’t quite sure how to deal with?  How would you or Iwaizumi felt if you had stumbled upon another ghost in the early stages of your un-death?” Un-death was a Yachi term, a word or phrase to make something terrible seem not so bad.

 

Tooru blinked at Daichi, once again returning to looking like the perfect 18 year old as the lights returned to their normal buzzing and yellow glory.  Daichi was good at defusing situations, which happened a lot in a group that consisted of many clashing personalities and attitudes. He hardly spoke up about his own problems or troubles, but when he did Hajime had always found himself listening a little harder.

 

“Thank you Daichi.”  Yachi smiled brightly at him, fingers clasped together in front of her as the tension in the room disappeared.  Most likely Daichi had stepped in because the blonde haired, glasses bloke had a way of provoking Tooru even further whenever Tooru started slipping back into bad habits of being mean to their old junior, Kageyama Tobio.  “Does anyone have anything else to share? I know this can be a difficult time of the year for some of us.” Hajime frowned because he wasn’t sure what she meant. Fall was difficult for them?

 

“Today is Halloween.”  Daichi whispered, lips grazing Hajime’s ear and making him shiver.  He looked over to see Daichi smiling but there were dark circles beneath his eyes and his usually tan skin was a little pallid, his freckles becoming more prominent.

 

The previous night had been the full moon and Daichi, being a werewolf, had spent the night as a wolf.  The transformation was difficult and painful, it left Daichi feeling drained and exhausted. He hadn’t been allowed to take today off of work either, which left him slumping slightly in his chair.

 

Hajime was too caught up in how unfairly attractive his boyfriend was, even when exhausted, that he missed what was said but suddenly chairs were flying and lights were flickering.  Hajime turned an annoyed look onto his childhood friend, but for once it wasn’t Tooru throwing a fit, though he did look far too amused by the entire situation.

 

There was usually some kind of commotion going on during the support group.  It was a bunch of clashing personalities sitting and talking for an hour, but most importantly they had to be quiet and listen.  Sometimes that was difficult for a couple of the members, like the two newcomers. They were twins and Hajime didn’t feel too bad that he couldn’t tell them apart despite their different hair colors.  One of them was always saying something snarky, purposefully riling up the more emotional members of the group.

 

Yachi looked close to having a panic attack so Hajime leaned over to try and comfort her which seemed to be the wrong thing to do when out of the corner of his eye he saw a chair heading straight for him.  Hajime had enough time to inhale quickly but little time for anything else as the chair had been tossed with inhuman strength.

 

Hajime found himself wrapped in a familiar warmth that was pretty surprising when he thought he was going to be nailed with a chair.  They went tumbling over from the force of Daichi tackling him and Hajime heard the chair clatter in the background, Daichi grunt in pain as he took the brunt of the fall, and then total silence.

 

There were a lot of terrifying things in this world, Hajime was sitting in a support group for most of said terrifying things.  He worked as an editor for an online newspaper, he knew all about scary things. Despite knowing Daichi was a werewolf and seeing that several times over for himself, Hajime had never been scared of the other man.  He knew others didn’t feel the same way as he did.

 

Daichi pulled back, face pulled into a deep frown due to worry as he ran his hand over the back of Hajime’s head.  Werewolves were built a bit sturdier than humans and it left Daichi with a lot of anxiety over Hajime’s health. Hajime would have enjoyed the attention much more if it wasn’t happening in front of two dozen other people.

 

“Sawamura-” The voice of one of the twins started but Daichi growled, a low sound that cut through the remaining noise in the room.  Hajime was sure even the faulty lighting in the building stopped its incessant buzzing in fear. Daichi turned, slowly and Hajime saw several people stiffen.  Tooru still looked highly amused because he knew he wasn’t the one to pull Daichi’s ire.

 

“Out.”  Daichi commanded.  The silver haired twin watched the blonde one.  Hajime thought it was mostly the blonde one who got them into trouble, but he had a feeling the silver haired one was just more sneaky about it.

 

“But we didn’t throw the chair.”  The blonde one complained.

 

“You can come back next week with a different attitude.”  Daichi stated firmly. Hajime couldn’t see his face but he did see several of the other support group members, the other monsters, lean away from Daichi.  The blonde looked like he was going to argue further but Daichi growled once more and took a step towards them. 

 

“Tch.”  The blonde twin snickered as he got up and walked out, his twin following behind at a slower pace.  Hajime pushed himself to his feet, realizing he had still been sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Sorry Aone, you were going to say something?”  Daichi asked, tone back to his normal cadance and Hajime watched as everyone visibly relaxed before their attention turned towards the normally quiet golem.  Daichi rightened Hajime’s seat before taking his own. Hajime sat down as everyone waited for Aone to speak.

 

As with most situations that involved Daichi, Hajime found it hard to keep his eyes off of him.  He thought it would have gotten better over the years, after all they had known each other for over two and been dating for a year.  But Hajime was just as captivated by Daichi as he was the first day they had met.

 

The session was wrapped up soon after that and Yachi directed everyone to the table she had set up with treats and drinks.  Hajime started to fix himself a cup of tea, Daichi had been pulled away by Koushi who had the looks of an angel but was an actual demon.  Hajime had worried about that at first, but besides trying to make Hajime jealous by giving little touches to Daichi, Koushi was alright.

 

Hajime felt the air beside him change suddenly and he looked over in curiosity before taking a sip of his tea.  Kentarou was glaring at him, which really didn’t say much. Kentarou’s face just pulled in the right way that always made him look pissed off about something.  Mostly he was angry about one thing or another, but Hajime had gotten to know the young werewolf enough to know he wasn’t truly angry. Kentarou only attended the meetings every once and a while, mostly when he was dragged by the likes of his rowdy friends Ryuu, Yuu, or Taketora.  He hadn’t been at the meeting earlier, which meant he had snuck in after it was over.

 

“Kyoutani.”  Hajime greeted with a nod.  Kentarou’s face smoothed out slightly as his eyes darted around.  “Do you need to speak to Daichi?”

 

“I needed to talk to both of you.”  Kentarou’s face twisted back up as he eyed Koushi warily.  “Alone.” He added gruffly and Hajime resisted the urge to laugh.

 

“What’s up?”  Hajime asked, knowing that there was no way to pull Daichi away from the small crowd that had gathered around him without causing attention to shift to why Kentarou wanted to speak to them alone.

 

“I’ve been dating,” Kentarou chewed out in a way that would seem aggressive if Hajime didn’t know the other man was embarrassed.  “-and he’s human.” Hajime was surprised at that but it made sense why Kentarou would seek out Hajime and Daichi to question.

 

“Does he know about any of this?”  Hajime motioned around the room. The room that was almost eerily normal  knowing what Hajime knew, which was it was full of monsters and creatures from myths and legends.  Kentarou gave Hajime a disbelieving look, to which Hajime laughed. “So he doesn’t know about you.”

 

“Of fucking course not.”  Kentarou answered gruffly, the tips of his ears turning red as he ducked his head.  “I like him but it feels wrong to lie to him about so much.” Kentarou was hiding a huge part of what he was.  It wasn’t just the time around the full moon that was difficult, they had to have strict control of their emotions otherwise they might spout some sharper teeth or their eyes would shift to a wolf-color.  Sometimes during the early mornings when Hajime and Daichi allowed themselves to sleep in, curled up beneath blankets and pressed together, Daichi let himself fully relax to the point that fuzzy pointed ears popped up on his head and the soft thud of his tail hitting the bed could be heard in the otherwise silent bedroom as Hajime pressed kisses against his sleep-warm face.

 

“It’s not exactly the same, I was introduced to this world before meeting Daichi.”  Hajime said apologetically but he grabbed Kentarou’s arm before the younger man could storm off in dejection.  “But if you like him than he must be someone great. Take your time to get to know him and if you trust him, ease him into it.  It was scary seeing Daichi shift for the first time but I got over it.”

 

“And now I don’t have to spend the full moon locked up by myself.”  Daichi said, coming up behind Hajime and lacing their fingers together.  Kentarou looked away from them in mock disgust but Hajime could see him ruminating over what they had said.

 

“Thanks.”  Kentarou finally said as he took a step back, ready to make a hasty retreat before anyone else caught sight of him.  “And congrats for the one year or whatever.” He walked out just as Tooru shouted his name.

 

Hajime stared at the place Kentarou had just been before everything finally clicked.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot.”  Hajime turned to Daichi in apology but the other man was already smiling.

 

“Hajime, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I honestly don’t care if you forget our anniversary.  It’s not as if we ever discussed it and with the full moon yesterday and your project at work, you’ve been distracted.” Daichi reached past Hajime to grab a bone shaped cookie.  Hajime couldn’t help but smile even as he felt awful.

 

“You made me my favorite breakfast and brought it to me in bed, I should have realized.”  Hajime had asked Daichi out on Halloween the year previous, after a group meeting just like this one.  He had wondered why Daichi had been so insistent on going to the meeting, but it was where they had met and could see each other once every week.  Daichi had later admitted he had never made a move because he didn’t want Hajime to feel awkward to rejecting him and then still showing up at the meeting.  Hajime had assured Daichi there was no way Hajime would have rejected him.

 

“I love you.”  Daichi said, half a bone cookie sticking out of his mouth and Hajime couldn’t help but laugh as he cupped his boyfriends too adorable face.

 

“Why don’t we go home and grab take away from that place you like?  We can even watch horror movies all night.” Hajime offered. Daichi loved horror movies for the inaccuracies they portrayed, laughing the whole way through them.  Daichi smiled and brushed his nose against Hajime’s in silent agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387393 before/when they get together!


End file.
